Body Lenguage
by Yuichiro
Summary: Con 23 años, Ash y Serena por fin se han establecido juntos en Sinnoh en busca de estar igual de cerca de sus respectivos hogares. Luego de un día de estar con sus amigos ¿Que planea la pareja para cuando se encuentran solos? Leve OOC (Out Of Character) Lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo.


**_Lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo, que quede claro, no es todo Lemon, pero está presente._**

 ** _Fueron advertidos._**

 ** _Disfruten… o quizás no, quien sabe._**

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Serena?

\- Ven genial, aunque lo diga yo mismo.

Ash se consideraba afortunado, mucho si tenía que decirlo. Tenía a su fiel compañero de aventuras Brook con él además de a sus buenos amigos Clemont y a Kaki con él, disfrutando mientras que Cylan se encargaba de la cocina, luego de haber vencido a los otros en piedra papel o tijeras. Era el primer maestro pokemon luego del profesor Oak. Tenía una madre que adoraba en Kanto y un cómodo departamento en Sinnoh en el cual vivía con su novia, Serena, desde hace seis meses.

 ** _La vida era buena._**

A ninguno de los dos les había resultado fácil mudarse, dejar de lado a sus madres e ir a establecerse en algún lugar. Se habían decidido por Sinnoh al ser la región que estaba en medio de las suyas, estando a igual distancia de sus hogares, ambos sentían que compartían el peso del sacrificio que llevaban. Serena se había vuelto la reina de Kalos una vez y lo había dejado casi al mes por los temas de su privacidad.

 ** _Siendo celebridad, era casi inexistente._**

Ash era tri-campeón de liga, para su suerte, la Sinnoh no era una, así que ahí, no los acosaban… mucho. El azabache trabajaba con el laboratorio del pueblo "Mirabell" que se fundó cerca de las costas y en medio de las principales ciudades, razón por la cual Serena del mismo modo, ayudaba en una escuela de coordinación pokemon.

\- Ustedes si que van rápido, si me lo preguntan a mi- Brook sonrió mientras apreciaba el lugar- mira que mudarse juntos luego de cuatro meses de relación…

\- Argumentaría algo en contra si pudiera- soltó el dueño del lugar tomando un trago del coctel que le había llevado su amigo peliverde.

\- No hay nada que decir- Kaki le sonrió mientras apreciaba la vista- al final, si ustedes son felices, no hay porque preocuparse por lo que piensen los demás.

\- El isleño tiene razón- dijo Clemont tomando un trago de su propia bebida.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste citadino?!

\- ¡Lo que oíste salvaje ¿O es que el agua salada te dejo sordo?!

El anfitrión ahogo una risa. Desde que esos dos se conocían tenían una estúpida rivalidad. Clemont no gustaba de islas, la pesca era una asunto que todos compartían… claro que cuando Kaki había asegurado que el mejor lugar para atrapar pokemon eran en aguas profundas como las de Alola y Clemont que era mejor en aguas de la costa como Kalos… bueno, solo había sido la punta del iceberg… pero se llevaban bien.

 ** _A su modo._**

\- ¿No creen que es de mala educación hacer eso en casa de su amigo?- el peliverde cocinero Cilan llego con una bandeja de aperitivos, y con ese comentario consiguió hacerles callar- ¿Por qué no comemos?

Era una simple reunión que se había atrasado. Serena, tenía a las chicas con ella en algún restaurante del pueblo mientras que él se había quedado con el departamento para sí. Horas más tarde sus amigos se marchaban, habían limpiado luego de un estúpido reto por parte de Kaki a Clemont.

\- Ya está…- se dijo a sí mismo el azabache antes de tirarse en el sillón.

El lugar no era pequeño, pero tampoco gigante. Era lo justo para él y para ella, y claro, quizás alguien más, ambos lo habían considerado. Muchas parejas igual, seguramente. Sus pokemon tenían una habitación, siendo claro, solo Greninja, Delphox y Pikachu quienes vivan con ellos.

 ** _Pangoro y Sylveon se quedaban abajo con los demás pokemon._**

\- _Me preguntó dónde estará…_ \- pensó revisado el teléfono.

Había unos cuatro mensajes, todos de ella, al principio se asustó… y luego, al ver que tres eran fotografías, pudo relajarse. La primera era una selfie* con Bonnie, la niña con ahora quince años eran linda, y el dolor de su hermano era evitar que se le acercaran los chicos. Luego había una fotografía de Dawn y May peleando por un pedazo de pastel, y por último, una foto de ella, sola, en lo que seguramente era el baño del establecimiento, sonriéndole.

 **Serena: Te veo en la noche, creo que esto va para largo.**

 _Visto 4:39 p.m._

El mensaje era de cuatro horas atrás así que la castaña ya debía estar por llegar a casa.

\- Debería…

\- ¡Hola!

El gritó fue seguido de un peso extra sobre él. Y solo pudo reír al compás de la melodía de las carcajadas de su novia. Serena estaba ahí, sentada sobre él de costado, riendo con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, el cabello castaño suelto rozándole los hombros que eran cubiertos por la blusa holgada que llevaba, los jeans ajustados solo realzaban más su figura, y su bolso junto a sus cosas debía haber sido abandonado en la entrada.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hermosa?- preguntó él, una vez pararon de reír.

\- Fabuloso, las chicas y yo tuvimos algunos percances con un pastel, pero al final todo se solucionó- contestó la castaña alegremente- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Todo en orden aquí, Clemont y Kaki tuvieron sus altercados de siempre, pero no rompieron nada.

Ambos volvieron a reír, ahora ligeramente antes de mirarse a los ojos. Los cerraron y juntaron sus labios como ya tantas veces habían hecho en el pasado, gozado de esa unión tan dulce para ellos.

\- Me hiciste falta…

\- Fue un solo día…- replicó ella jadeante a lo dicho por su novio.

\- El más largo de todos…

\- Dramático.

\- Tú me haces así- soltó antes de volver a unir sus labios.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó ella poniendo su frente sobre la de él.

\- Un poco.

\- Entonces preparare la cena.

La soltó y ella camino hasta la cocina del lugar. Cilan había dejado el sitio impecable y Serena solo sonrió antes de comenzar a sacar las cosas para cena. Ash la miraba ir y venir desde los distintos lugares. Ella era sin duda todo lo que quería.

 ** _La chica perfecta para él._**

La peli-miel, por su lado, entre su concentración en los asadores, se permitía mirar a su novio. El chico la observaba, y ella lo sabía, disfrutaba de esas miradas furtivas. Ash de verdad que era un encanto cuando quería, aún recordaba cuando el día de su reencuentro en Kalos el chico no la había soltado.

 ** _Todo el día con ella como su centro de atención._**

Poco después habían comenzado a salir, y la poca experiencia del chico en cualquier cosa que no fuera pokemon, había puesto en peligro su relación en más de una ocasión. El simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía reír. Terminó mirando la fotografía que se habían tomado cuando se mudaron juntos.

\- _Ha pasado mucho…_

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó Ash abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Solo en lo feliz que soy ahora…- contestó dejándose mimar por él.

Ella se liberó para servir la cena. Y el azabache le ayudo a colocar la mesa. Comieron en medio de una charla amena, en la cual ninguno evitaba las risas divertidas o las distintas "puntas" en referencia a cosas del pasado. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche cuando terminaron de lavar los platos y se sentaron en el sofá, nuevamente ella sobre él para ver una película.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- susurró la chica al ver terminado el filme.

\- No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- regresó Ash la duda, mirándola.

\- Se me ocurren algunas cosas- le suelta sugestivamente.

Y ella sabe que el entiende la indirecta. Ash es un chico lindo, atento, sexy y muy por encima de todo… Es intenso, y algo despistado.

 ** _Aunque lo último ya no tanto._**

\- Creo que me gusta por donde va esto…

Se miran detenidamente, y se acercan despacio, aspiran el olor del otro antes de por fin, cerrar los ojos y juntas sus labios, es algo casto y tranquilo, van lento, demostrándose cuento se quieren, cuando necesitan solo la unión emocional entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestros pokemon…?- preguntó Serena separándose un poco.

\- Clemont los dejo con los demás en el primer piso- respondió Ash- tenemos todo el departamento… y toda la noche.

Vuelven a besarse, esta vez con más necesidad, dejando de lado la ternura, saboreándose y dejando viajar el deseo que se tienen. Ella gime cuando las manos de él pasaron bajo su blusa y tocaron su piel, no dispuesta a quedarse atrás, bajo sus brazos de su cuello y los metió por debajo de la musculosa negra que llevaba, sintiendo el marcado abdomen del chico.

 ** _Necesitaban más…_**

Ella se movió en sus brazos y rodeo la cintura de él con sus largas piernas, presionando sus abdominales mientras volvía a capturar su cuello. El azabache, en vista de eso, sin descaro alguno posa una mano en el trasero de la chica mientras la otra la sujeta por la espalda. El acto la hace gemir y Ash aprovecha para introducir su lengua, al tiempo que se levanta del sofá con ella en sus brazos.

 ** _Volviendo a pecar._**

Saborea a Serena lentamente, dándose el gusto mientras ella hace lo mismo, iniciando un baile del que solo ellos saben los pasos. Poco a poco llegan hasta la habitación. La puerta abierta les deja ir directamente hasta la cama donde caen. Él cuidando no aplastarla y ella apretado más el agarre sobre su compañero.

\- Me volveré loco de seguir así…- susurra el nativo de Kanto cuando su novia se separa del beso para pasar a lamer su cuello.

\- ¿Cuando has visto a un cuerdo feliz…?- le susurra ella sensualmente al oído, consiguiendo que el azabache se despoje de su autocontrol.

Sonríe en el beso, ninguno cierra los ojos, el café y el azul se funden mientras comparten la pasión. La ropa comienza a estorbar, se separan y se miran sin decir nada. Él baja la cabeza y aprovecha que ella ya ha perdido la fuerza en la piernas, baja hasta que su cabeza queda en el comienzo de la blusa y la sube, dejando al descubierto el abdomen de la chica, antes de besarlo, lento, y cuidadoso, luego lo lame y va subiendo, dejando un camino de besos que le arrebata gemidos a la castaña.

\- A-A… Ash…- logra articular.

Llega al principio del brasier, encontrándose con encaje negro y rojo, mira a su novia con felicidad y ella le regresa la mirada.

 ** _Ambos esperaban eso._**

La despoja de su blusa, exponiendo el cuerpo de la mujer, sintiéndose más afortunado que nunca, por tener a semejante belleza debajo de él, sonrojada y deseándolo de un modo tan puro como lascivo. No espera y vuelve a besarla, escuchado sus gemidos mientras sus manos recorren cada centímetro de su piel. Comienza a bajar, despacio, con un nuevo sendero de besos que llega hasta el borde del pantalón.

\- Ash…- suspira la chica al sentir los labios del chico sobre su intimidad por encima de la mezclilla.

Él la ve, como pidiendo permiso, ella se enternece por el hecho de que aunque no es su primera vez juntos, sigue haciendo lo mismo, le otorga de inmediato lo que quiere, retirando el cinturón por su cuenta. Ash sonríe desabrochado el pantalón y bajándolo, ella esta descalza y sale sin problemas, dejando a la chica solo con su ropa interior, un brasier negro de encajes rojos al igual que unas pantys idénticas y unas medias negras llegando hasta sus muslos.

\- ¿Por qué las medias al usar jeans?- pregunta susurrando, al gatear sobre ella.

\- ¿No te gustan?- regresa ella la duda, girado en un movimiento quedando la castaña arriba.

\- Me encantan.

Con eso dicho es turno de la chica. Serena besa el muchacho sin dejarle oportunidad de respirar, quedando ambos casi sin aire ella mete las manos de nuevo bajo la playera y la sube poco a poco mientras lame y besa cada parte del abdomen de su novio, aprovechando de dejar pequeños rasguños por el camino que recorren sus manos. El calor aumenta y ella le quita la camiseta lentamente, de un modo tortuoso que le obliga a mantener los brazos en alto.

 ** _Haciéndola sentir poderosa._**

\- Lo disfrutas…- le dice él restringiendo un gruñido pues ella se encuentra mordisqueando su cuello.

\- ¿Y tú no?- le dice rasguñado con cuidado desde su clavícula hasta el inicio de su pantalón- ¿Cariño?

Baja un poco más la mano y siente el miembro de su pareja palpitando por el pantalón, ríe internamente llena de júbilo, pues es ella la única que puede tenerlo a su merced de ese modo, es ella quien monopoliza su atención. Ella, la chica que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos solo había podido abrazarle y llorar de alegría, pero que ahora, era capaz de dominarlo.

\- Tú amiguito necesita atención…- le susurra al odio antes de bajar.

Su cabeza llega hasta debajo del cinturón, donde él puede ver sus ojos, ella recuesta el rostro sobre el bulto que hay en sus piernas con una mirada que reboza de perversión y una cara llena de inocencia bien fingida, haciendo aún más sensual de lo que Ash pensaba posible.

\- Debo tomar responsabilidad…- le dice frotando su mejilla, logrado que el dolor sea mayor- ¿No crees?

No tiene tiempo de responder. Ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, pasa la legua por todo el bulto sobre la mezclilla, arrebatándole un gruñido de placer. La chica entonces retira el cinturón y lo despoja poco a poco de los pantalones. Dejándolo al igual que ella, solo en ropa interior. Sus manos masajean por encima de la ahora escasa tela y ella sube hasta quedar frete a frente de nuevo.

\- Eres macabra…- le dice él con una sonrisa lasciva.

\- Y a ti te encanta…

Con la respuesta de la oji azul vuelven a besarse, lento y sensual. Ella se posiciona sobre él, sus intimidades se rozan consiguiendo que ambos dejen de pensar y solo deseen estar más y más cerca. Se frotan y abrazan, de un movimiento él queda encima de ella, Serena enreda sus piernas por el abdomen de él y sus manos llegan a su espalda, lo araña dejando marchas rojizas, mientras que las manos de él viajan por su cuerpo, masajeándolo y estimulándola.

 ** _La temperatura sigue subiendo._**

Ash deja los labios de la chica y pasa a besar sus mejillas, su cuello y a morder su oreja, para poco después comenzar a succionar el cuello de ella, consiguiendo que Serena gima su nombre. Sigue bajando hasta la clavícula, la muerde dejando una marca y provocándole un espasmo de placer. El brasier le estorba y lo retira con facilidad, dejando expuestos lo senos de su novia, los aprecia unos pocos segundos antes de atacar el derecho con su boca.

\- ¡A-Ash…!- grita la chica al sentir el mordisco sobre su pezón.

El azabache goza de oír la voz de la mujer que adora decir así su nombre, usa su lengua y continúa hasta que siente que debe darle más atención al otro pecho. Ella no para de gemir y arañar, además de que aún no libera su cintura de sus piernas. Ash entonces la mira, y la besa de un modo que le roba el aliento y las fuerzas, todo en uno, se libera de sus piernas y bajas hasta su intimidad.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- alcanza a preguntar la peli-miel cuando recobra el aire.

\- Mi turno…

Con eso dicho el besa por encima de la tela con cuidado, y luego pasa a ser más salvaje, ella grita y gime mientras trata de ahogar el ruido con sus manos aun cuando sabe que la habitación esta insonorizada y no hace falta. El chico entonces muerde, logrando que ella atrape su cabeza con sus muslos y la mano derecha, comenzando a darle atención a su pecho izquierdo con la mano respectiva.

\- ¡Ash, Ash… por Arceus, Ash!- Sigue ella.

El chico usa su mano y masajea el trasero de su novia antes de separar sus piernas, con los dientes se deshace de las pantys exponiendo la intimidad de Serena, quien le sonríe, cansada pero o exhausta, sabiendo que puede más.

\- Eres un salvaje…- le dice ella atrapando sus hombros y acercándolo de nuevo.

\- No finjas que no te encanta…

Ella ríe antes de empujarlo hasta que queda de nuevo arriba. Se inclina y mete uno de sus senos en la boca de Ash, como amamantándolo.

\- Debes crecer grande y fuerte…- le dice divertida.

\- Ya crecí…- le alcanza a contestar él antes de volver a tener la boca llena con el pecho de su novia.

\- Aun hay una parte que sigue creciendo- agrega ella, separa su cuerpo del chico y baja, queda nuevamente con su mejilla frotando el miembro del azabache, nuevamente con los ojos brillando en perversión y su rostro demostrando pura inocencia- ¿O es que este chico ya llego al máximo?

Frota el rostro, torturándolo antes de sujetar el borde del bóxer y sonriendo, deja libre el miembro de Ash. La chica lo mira a los ojos antes de sujetarlo con la mano. Él se retuerce, dándole a ella una satisfactoria sensación de poder. Entonces pega el órgano a su rostro, junto a su nariz.

\- Se-Serena…- gruñe él.

\- ¿Sí?- suelta de forma jocosa y divertida.

 ** _Lo está gozando._**

\- P-Por…

\- ¿Por?

\- P-Por fa-favor…

Ríe, sabe lo que quiere, y no se lo va a negar. Si dudarlo, besa el miembro, luego lo lame, desde la punta hasta la base, lento, el largo y grueso, y se encarga de darle atención. Ve a su novio a los ojos antes de comenzar a meterlo en su boca. Mantienen el contacto visual, solo la mitad y ya no hay espacio en la boca de la chica, por lo cual lo saca y lo frota.

\- ¡Serena!- gruñe el chico.

Ella sube, lo besa, y él comienza a bajar de nuevo, sin importar que ella este arriba se desplaza y comienza a lamer cada parte del cuerpo de ella, llegar a sus muslos y al toparse con las medias las retira lentamente besando sus piernas, y de regreso, lame y besa su intimidad, mordiendo su clítoris y regresándole el placer que ella le dio antes de besarla de nuevo.

\- No… No puedo más…- susurra ella mirándolo a los ojos- por favor… Ash… hazme tuya… hazme tuya de nuevo.

Y él no espera, igual que la primera vez, tiene cuidado, no quiere herirla, aun cuando sabe que no lo hará, es dulce con ella. Y es en ese momento que deja de importarle su cuerpo, y se fija en ella, en sus ojos de cielo infinito y cristales de cobalto brillante, en esas pestañas que bailan cada que ríe y que desfilan cunado lo ven. Además de esa linda nariz y esos labios de azúcar… y esa sonrisa que brilla como estrellas cuando la ve.

Y es en esos momentos que él se da cuenta que Serena no solo es bonita con sus ojos de azul infinito y sonrisa de estrellas vagabundas sin lugar en el cielo.

 ** _Oh no, claro que no._**

Ella es preciosa, con esa risa de melodía paradisiaca y esa alegría desfilaste de dulzura que se posa en su mirada de horizonte y sonrisa de constelación sin hogar.

 ** _Y él la quiere, la quiere como no se lo imagina._**

Y por supuesto que hay toques, roces y presión entre ellos, todo el contacto y el sentimiento… donde siente todo del otro…

 ** _Donde no son dos, sino uno._**

La manos de ambos, recorre y trazan un mapa del cuerpo del otro, sus voces coreando sus nombres en un tono tan especial que solo consiguen estando así… y ambos se mueven juntos… en armonía.

 ** _Presionando… empujando… cavando… buscándose el uno al otro…_**

Y entonces, llegan a un punto, un punto especial, donde todo solo… solo encaja, y sigue encajando, donde ambos son…

 ** _Ellos…_**

No hay un él, no hay un ella, son solo… Ellos. Y todo funciona, todo encaja, y continua, sin detenerse, todo es perfecto y entonces solo… boom…

 ** _Y todo termina… sin acabar realmente._**

Ambos caen, abrazados, sabiendo que están ahí, el uno para el otro. El besa su frente, ya no de forma lasciva. No, ahora lo hace con ese sentimiento tan profundo que lo atrapa y destroza desde adentro. Y cuando ella, con sus ojos de cobalto, sonrisa de azúcar y cielo estrellado lo miran, sabe que esta e donde debe estar.

\- Serena…

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo…- le dice, en voz baja, como si fuera una clase de secreto o disculpa, como si quisiera que solo ella lo supiera.

Y ella lo ve, ve el miedo en sus ojos, y se siente morir. Porque ve la verdad de sus palabras, ve que él en verdad lo siente, que lo que dice es real…

\- Ash…- le susurra del mismo modo- Yo igual… Yo igual te amo…

 ** _Y entonces él es feliz… y ella es feliz…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Omake_**

\- ¿Cómo amaneces amor?

\- …Feliz.

Serena ríe ante la respuesta de su medio dormido novio. Y es que aun con todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, hay días en que no se cree que de verdad este pasando, que ese hombre a su lado es suyo, aún tiene noches en las que teme despertar, por el simple hecho de que él podría no estar ahí.

 ** _Pero ya no más…_**

Él había dado el paso. Él le había dicho que la amaba, a ella. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Tanto que había esperado por esas palabras, tanto tiempo.

\- _Eres lento en algunas cosas…_ \- pensó mientras paseaba su mano por el cuerpo desnudo de su chico.

 ** _Su chico, que bien sonaba._**

Ella seguía, al igual que él, sin ropa, únicamente cubierta por la sabana que tenía la cama. Tenía ganas de quedarse ahí, no ir a trabajar y pasar todo el día con Ash, gozando de su estado medio dormido que le hacía tan manipulable.

\- Te amo- le volvió a susurrar.

\- Yo también te amo Serena…- contestó, haciéndole feliz.

Se levantó, despacio, logrando que la sabana se resbalase de su cuerpo, dejándola nuevamente desnuda. No se molestó en cubrirse, solo iría al baño, se ducharía y se vestiría de una vez. Camino hasta la puerta cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

\- Buenos días ¿Te desperté?- le preguntó a su novio ¿Quién más sería sino él?

\- Buenos días… y no, no lo hiciste- Ash besó su cuello con delicadeza antes de sonreírle- Te amo.

\- Ya lo dijiste.

\- Lo sé- le dio la vuelta, besándole los labios- pero quiero volver a decirlo.

\- ¿Sabes que técnicamente acabas de besar tu…?

\- Lo mismo se aplica para ti ¿O lo olvidaste?- ambos rieron antes de besarse de nuevo- creo que deberíamos lavarnos la boca.

\- Si, pienso lo mismo…

Ella solo podía ser feliz, vivir con Ash no era perfecto, había momentos difíciles. Había momentos en los que le gustaría terminar con él y largarse… pero luego estaban esos momentos con él, donde estaban uno junto al otro, haciendo cualquier cosa ordinaria…

 ** _Y sabía, que ese era su lugar…_**

\- ¿Qué piensas de tener un bebe?- le preguntó él.

- _Que será mucho antes de lo que crees…_ \- pensó con diversión.

Ya le diría de eso después.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno…. No sé ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? Es mi primer Lemon, y si bien quisiera darle un poco más de profundidad, esto es más una manera de soltar la necesidad de escribir sobre pokemon que llego en la nostalgia, en fin. Siendo que este es el último (Quizás penúltimo, depende de ustedes) One-Shot de la línea Texting* dejare el orden aquí._**

 ** _1: Texting*_**

 ** _2: Chating*_**

 ** _3: Body language*_**

 ** _Esos son los tres one-shots que componen estas mini historias, cada uno va en aumento con la edad de los personajes y con el nivel de madures necesario para leerlos, como ya pudieron apreciar._**

 ** _Si quieren que haga una cuarta parte, díganme en los comentarios, quien sabe, a lo mejor me convencen y traigo un poco más de pokemon. En fin, eso sería todo._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, Paz~_**

 ** _:3_**


End file.
